thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Pan0013
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pan0013 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jdogman (Talk) 07:20, April 28, 2011 Rules Please abide to our Rules while editing. Thank you! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Work Please you are interfering with my work please stop for a while thanks MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! I have no choice but to block you for a week you are not obeying the rules, Make sure that what you name the image makes sense. In other words, do not name an image "jbf2354438fbcjw*Y78283eR%$&R&%.jpg", "Picture 004.JPG", "Capture 005.png" or similar. Name it after the article and what number image it is, for example, "SirHandel32.jpg" or similar. Thanks for the second Fisher Price, HiT Toys and Plarail logos. Where do you find them?Ivan Kakooza 02:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Please do not put any items that are not '''released yet. When they get released then you can list them.Ivan Kakooza 21:17, August 8, 2011 (UTC) You used my Plarail Mavis image when I was about to upload it.Ivan Kakooza 21:19, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Images Stop taking my images. That should be a rule "Don't take other user's images without asking for their permission first (unless it is your image)" Catagories While I do thank you for helping out with making catagories, I think some of them should be removed. I don't want many of them related towards the characters in the TV series, if you understand what I mean. I will fix them in a few weeks. Jdogman 06:52, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Well we don't need that many of them. The Wiki was like this when I first came here. If we can make catagories similar to the ones you've already done for sets, that will be much better. Jdogman 10:50, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Glow in the Dark logo Can you upload the "Glow in the Dark" logo?Ivan Kakooza 22:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Block I have no choice to keep you on this wiki, but you are disobeying the rules. When uploading images please upload images that are relevant. Do not upload a duplicate or a simaliar looking image to one that is already there, and make sure they are free of any watermarks (for example, a shop's name printed on it or a date)Ivan Kakooza 22:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Bash I already found the Little Friends BashIvan Kakooza 04:13, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Issues Ivan Kakooza informed me that you were uploading images that were against this rule: '''When adding images, please upload images that are relevant. Do not upload a duplicate or a simaliar looking image to one that is already there, and make sure they are free of any watermarks (For example, a shop's name printed on it or a date). Lastly, I thought we had discussed about the articles' catagories. This isn't a Thomas character wiki and the only catagories that need to be there should be related to only the merchandise ranges. Jdogman 10:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) You just replied with nothing that related to what I just said. Please be serious. Jdogman 10:44, October 6, 2011 (UTC) RC Fisher Price James Can you send me the URL (the link) for the RC Fisher Price James out of it's box showing the back of the picture? Like these ones: Send link to me on my talk page if you find it. Admin To be an admin look on my talk page for directions! Hope this helped.Ivan Kakooza 00:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) No need for you to do that There was no need for you to do that, that image was a duplicate.Ivan Kakooza 01:17, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I thank you for all of those categories, I think some of them should be removed because they have no point. You should see the Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki. They don't need those categories like we don't need them. We don't need categories like their color, about the engine or the features of the engine. They should be for example Tender Engines or Packs etc, NOT like Blue Engines. Please keep this in mind.Ivan Kakooza 22:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Interactive Chuggington Wiki Join my Chuggington Interactive Railway Wiki!Ivan Kakooza 13:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Peep! Peep! Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 10:56, March 24, 2013 (UTC)PLEASE MAKE ME AN ADMIN!